


A Thousand Autumns May Pass But...

by Avarice06



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, They got into an argument, Wholesome, idk i expect this kind of ending, the ending is uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarice06/pseuds/Avarice06
Summary: You and Chiaki got into a fight and you try your best to clear the murky waters before things get worse.





	A Thousand Autumns May Pass But...

 I wasn’t prepared. I didn’t think it would hurt him this much, I wasn’t considering his feelings. I’m not worthy of being with him if I hurt him this badly.

 

 It was a blissful day before it all went downhill. We were having fun, telling each other about how our day was, eating the meal we made together. It was perfect.

 

 Yet I hurt him.

 

 “Chiaki! Open the door! I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking!” Here I am, banging on his locked bedroom door. Chiaki was going on about his favorite heroes again, it was always refreshing to see him light up cause it also got me excited.

 

 But I ruined it.

 

 “Chiaki please. Let’s talk, we need to sort this out together. Come out please?” I stood there, frozen like a deer in headlights. Is he going to come out? Will he forgive me? Is he going to break up with me? No, stop overthinking, we’re just gonna have a nice long talk and work things out.

 

 After a few more minutes the door creaked open slightly.

 

 “Come in...let’s talk.” I nodded and timidly made my way into his room. He gestured towards the bed and I sat next to him. What came next was silence. An awkward silence.

 

 “Um...Chiaki, I’m sorry for saying what I said. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this.” Chiaki only looked at me, his somewhat dark caramel brown eyes showed an unreadable feeling I couldn’t quite interpret.

 

 “It’s...it’s ok, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. There was no malice behind what you said. I was just...mad at myself really, for getting mad over something so simple.” Ah, so it wasn’t just me who was mad at themselves.

 

 “Chiaki, look at me.” He stared into my eyes, I could tell he was trying hard to act tough but he’s almost at his limit, “I know you care a lot about them and I’m sorry I didn’t take it as seriously as I should’ve. I don’t want this to happen again so if I ever do something that you aren’t comfortable with you have to let me know alright?”

 

 “...Alright, I’m sorry for ignoring you for a bit _____. But I promise to do better so something like this never happens again!” There’s the cheerful Chiaki that I know and love.

 

 Without skipping a beat, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the living room and onto the balcony. It was cold, which isn’t surprising since it was autumn. But what drew my attention the most was Chiaki, the setting sun behind him turning the sky into beautiful shades of red and orange. The autumn leaves falling gracefully from their trees onto the ground, and the biggest smile I have ever seen.

 

 “_____. I want to say this now since I have the chance so bear with me.” I tilted my head to the side quizzically as he took a deep breath, “I want to thank you for being in my life. I like it when you can rely on me and whenever we both get excited when talking about our day. The food you make is the best in the world too. The others love you to bits just like I do and I couldn’t have asked for a better sidekick. So I promise you now, a thousand autumns may pass, but no matter what I will always treasure you.”

 

 “Chiaki…” I only smiled and hugged him as hard as I could, “thank you, I couldn’t have asked for a better hero in my life. No matter what you go out there and make everyone happy and I’ll be right by your side cheering you on alright?”

 

 “Definitely!” Another signature Chiaki smile, “...say what did we argue about again?”

 

 “...You got mad at me because I got one of your favorite heroes catchphrase wrong. Do you not remember?”

 

 “Nope! I was too busy thinking about you I must’ve just thrown that whole argument out of my head hehe.” Never change Chiaki. Never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for not knowing much about Chiaki but I tried my best!


End file.
